


Light Me Up

by bitboozy



Series: Domesticated [37]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Series, Romance, This is a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: It's Ellie's forty-fourth birthday and Alec sacrifices his precious pride to give her the celebration she wants.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: Domesticated [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550554
Comments: 69
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's link to my playlist for this series! And sort of Alec/Ellie in general, but some are more specific. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3na15fwRRuiWDoeWASfnkj?si=MAO3Yie5TFSEoN1uaMRGiQ
> 
> Also, HOW DOES THIS SERIES HAVE 37 PARTS???

On the morning of her forty-fourth birthday, Ellie wakes up alone. She blindly reaches for her mobile on her nightstand. The last time she slept until 8:30am is merely a sepia-toned memory at this point. She sits up a bit, listening for clues as to what’s occupying her family, normally very rambunctious at this time on a Saturday morning. It’s unusually quiet.

She turns back to her mobile. A few birthday texts – two from her father, who apparently wasn’t sure if his first one “went through” or not. She resists the temptation to open her work email and opens Facebook instead. More birthday messages. Mostly people from high school who look better at forty-four than she does, which only makes her scowl. She opens her News app then immediately closes it. Bad idea. Always a bad idea.

She tosses her mobile back onto her nightstand and curls back into her pillow, pulling the duvet back up for warmth. She should get up, she knows. Shower, dress, make herself presentable. But if no one’s going to _make_ her, she’ll stay right where she is, thank you.

Forty-four. Forty-four and four kids, oh good lord. She remembers forty. Possibly the worst birthday of her life. The first without Joe. And she was still without Tom. Her therapist had recommended she treat it just like any other day, and not think on it. Instead, after a long day at her miserable job in Devon, she’d curled up with her two-year-old son and a bottle of wine, and wallowed. Very much wallowed.

She remembers thirty-four, and almost smiles. Tom was five, and it was just the three of them, as it had been and would be for so long. They’d gone to the fun fair, eaten nothing but sugar and fried foods, and after they’d put Tom to bed, she and Joe consumed half a bottle of gin between them. They’d watched _Blazing Saddles_ and laughed themselves silly, then Joe had made love to her on the couch like the world was ending. Twice.

Ellie stares at the ceiling and finds herself smiling. It’s not often she can look back on these memories without anguish and nausea. But every year it gets a little easier. Amazing to think how different her life had been, only ten years earlier.

Just outside the bedroom, she can hear the creak of the floorboards and sits up a bit in anticipation. The door opens to reveal Alec carrying a breakfast tray, with Aila strapped to his chest. A truly beautiful sight.

“Ah, the birthday lass has awoken.” He kicks the door shut behind him and approaches the bed. “And not bothered to get out of bed, I see.”

She snuggles into the duvet. “I like it here.”

He places the tray down on the bed beside her, on his side. She blinks at it. “Toast? _That’s_ my birthday breakfast, sodding _toast_?”

Alec looks back at her incredulously. “There’s also _tea_.”

Ellie sighs. “Better at least be buttered.”

“What do you think this is, a suicide mission?”

She picks up a buttered piece of toast and takes a grudging bite. He’s watching her with a smirk.

“What,” she demands, mouth half full.

“The kids are downstairs makin’ your _real_ breakfast,” Alec explains. “But at the rate they’re goin’ it could be hours and I know how – what is it – _hangry_ you get in the mornin’.”

“Oh.” Ellie takes another bite. “Sorry.”

“Mm-hmm.” He shakes his head.

Aila is bouncing excitedly. Or perhaps impatiently.

“Must say this little habit of hers is quite delightful,” Ellie remarks.

She has developed this habit, of bouncing excitedly or perhaps impatiently, whenever she is happy to see someone.

“Good for the ego,” Alec agrees, extricating her from her confines and leaning her against Ellie on the bed as he takes the rest of the straps off himself. “There you are, darlin’.”

Aila continues bouncing, looking up at Ellie with her signature closed-lip smile. A few toast crumbs fall on her as Ellie takes another bite and she sputters a bit.

“Sorry, baby.” Ellie swipes a hand over her face and brushes the crumbs away, then picks her up properly. She kisses both of her cheeks, then holds her between her breasts. Aila lays her head on Ellie’s chest contentedly. “I assume by her genial demeanor that she’s eaten already.”

“Gave her a bottle about twenty minutes ago. Thought I’d give you a break,” Alec replies, lying on top of the duvet next to them. He takes a sip of her tea, then hands it to her.

“Mm, tell that to these.” She gestures at her breasts, then takes a sip of the tea. “I’ll have to pump in a bit if she’s not hungry again.”

He cringes. “Sorry.”

She leans forward to give him a peck on the lips. “Thought that counts.”

“So, how’s forty-four so far?”

“Shhh, we don’t say that number.” Ellie puts her index finger to his lips.

“You say forty- _eight_ to _me_ all the time,” Alec complains, opening his mouth to bite her finger. She snatches it away quickly.

“Yes, well, men get distinguished,” Ellie tells him, picking up her toast again. “Women just get…used up.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You’ve got _plenty_ left I’d like to use.”

She blinks at him.

“Sorry, that was meant to be sexy.”

“Right, well, anyway.” She takes a bite, then brushes the crumbs off the top of Aila’s head.

“I think you’re gonna like today,” Alec says, boldly.

“Oh you do, do you.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Confident. Assured.” Ellie nods. “I like that. I can tear it to shreds and watch you crumble by day’s end.”

He ignores her and takes another sip of her tea.

“Hey!” She complains. “You don’t even like it how I like it.”

“Like the _caffeine_ though.” He puts it back down on the tray. “Now. You’re goin’ to have a… _fascinatin’_ breakfast prepared by the three of your children who actually have motor skills – “

“Debatable.”

“And you’re doin’…what is it you’re doin’ with Beth?”

“Cycling class.”

“On your _birthday_?”

“Yes,” she replies, taking another bite. “I’d like to be able to eat all the cake in the world without all the guilt. Besides, it’s fun.”

“All right so you’ll go to the _gym_ , and then you’ll have a nice lunch with Lucy, and _then_ you have a full three hours off the books.”

Her face lights up. “I do?”

“While I take Fred to karate.”

She drops her head back onto her pillow. “Oh that’s just the best news.”

“What will you do?” He asks, then smirks at Aila, who has a fistful of Ellie’s t-shirt in her mouth.

“You know what I’d like more than anything in the whole world?” Ellie asks wistfully.

After a brief pause, he replies, “To have a nap.”

She grins. “To have a nap.”

“Good, then.”

“And then we’ll all go out for a nice dinner?” She questions hopefully.

“Uh.” Alec looks around shiftily. “Yeah. Yes. That is…what we will do.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Bollocks it is, you can’t lie to save your bloody life or mine.”

“Ha. That’s not what you would’ve said three years ago.”

“You can _omit the truth_ ,” she says. “You can omit the truth like a motherfucker.” He nearly spits out his tea. Aila spits out her shirt. “But you cannot _lie_.”

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” He looks away from her, tapping his feet together and staring at them.

“What have you done?”

He shrugs, still avoiding her gaze. “Nothin’ at all.”

She sits all the way up and turns Aila around to face him. “Alec James Hardy.” At that, he looks at her. “Look into this baby’s face, _look into those eyes_ , and tell me you haven’t done anything.”

He looks at Aila then groans. “All right fine. There’s a party.”

“What!”

“There’s a bloody party, all right? Startin’ at six. Whole town’s comin’ over.”

Her jaw drops. “You _hate_ parties.”

“Aye,” he agrees. “But _you_ don’t.”

She smiles grudgingly then leans forward to kiss him. “Stupid.” She places the baby down on the bed, lying on her back, so she can keep on kissing him. “You’re throwing me a _party_.”

He tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek, lingering there. “Aye.”

She’s grinning. “You love me _that much_.”

He tries to pull her in closer. Aila kicks him.

“Mind the baby.”

He shifts himself until he’s as close as he can get, running his hand up and down her arm before kissing her again. “Guess who’s caterin’.”

Her eyes widen and she pulls back to look at his face. “ _No_.”

“Oh yes.”

“The chippie?!?!”

Alec nods and she all but throws herself at him, kissing him fervently. The baby starts to cry, now quite left out and a bit squished. He gives Ellie one last kiss, then picks her up, sitting her up against a pillow between them. As if nothing ever happened, Aila puts her fist in her mouth and goes back to watching them contentedly.

Ellie leans her head on her pillow and gazes at him like he’s glowing. “You _do_ love me.”

He chuckles. “Secret’s out, I guess.”

“And I get to marry you in three weeks.”

He trails his index finger down the bridge of her nose to the tip. “Reckon it’s more that _I_ get to marry _you_.”

“And endure _another_ party.” She reaches for his hand and tangles their fingers together.

“Worth it for the gifts. We _could_ use a new salad spinner.”

Her fist still in her mouth, Aila attempts to join the conversation. “Yayayayayayaya.”

They both turn and stare at her, open-mouthed. She grins, totally unaware of _why_ they’re staring at her but thrilled to be the center of attention again.

“Do that again!” Ellie exclaims without thinking.

Aila blinks at her.

“Well done,” Alec says to Ellie.

“She’s never done that before!”

“I know she’s never done that before!”

“So what made her – “

“Yayayayayaya.”

They turn to stare at her again. Aila laughs, though it sounds a little more like a cough.

“She’s trying to talk _with_ us,” Ellie realizes. “We have a little FOMO baby!”

Alec frowns. “What’s FOMO?”

“Fear of Missing – “

“Oh right, right.”

“Yayayayaya.”

In a fit of joy, Ellie picks Aila up and holds her in the air above them. Alec kisses the baby’s cheeks, then snatches her up from Ellie and cradles her, squeezing her tight.

“Happy birthday to _me_ ,” Ellie says. She snatches her back and plants kisses all over her face. “Oh I _love_ you.”

From the hallway, they hear the old familiar _Mumma Mumma Mumma Mumma Mumma_ until Fred bursts through the door. “Mumma Mumma _Mumma_.” He stands by the bed, catching his breath. Then grins. “Hi Mumma.”

Ellie moves into a cross-legged position and lays Aila in the cradle her legs have created. “Good _morning_ , my love.”

Both Ellie and Alec notice at the same time that Fred is mostly covered in flour. And another substance they can’t quite make out.

“Just a little question for you,” Fred says, clearly trying to seem casual. “ _Tiny tiny_ question.”

“What’s that then?” Ellie replies.

“You love to have your waffles burnt, right?”

Ellie tilts her head to the side and closes one eye. “… _Do_ I?”

Alec bursts out laughing suddenly, turning away from Fred as his laughter grows and hiding his face in Ellie’s thigh. She starts laughing too.

“OKAY GOOD WE’LL MAKE THEM BURNT JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT YOU’RE WELCOME!” Fred exclaims, then scurries hurriedly out of the room.

“Yayayayaya.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

“What a treat to see you without the baby.”

Both Ellie and Beth eye Lucy sternly.

“What?! I love her dearly but one can’t always be _frank_ around her, can one?”

Ellie puts her menu down and leans back in her chair. “She literally can’t understand a _word_ of the English language, what is it you feel is difficult to discuss in her presence?”

Lucy picks up her wine glass. “She’s always lookin’ at me with those… _eyes_ of hers, all…curious and…innocent.”

Beth and Ellie both roll their eyes. “I for one like when she’s around,” Beth assures Ellie. “She’s funny.”

Ellie smiles into her wine glass.

“A right old comedian, that one,” Lucy quips, shaking her head.

“I just mean she’s got a sense of humour. Timing. She has an odd way of participating in the conversation,” Beth explains. “ _But_. You must be glad to have the afternoon off.”

“Well, I’m not mad at it,” Ellie admits. “But she’s not exactly a chore to be around either.”

Lucy takes another sip of wine. “If I had a baby at forty-four I’d be off my bloody head.”

“From the woman who had a baby at _twenty-two_ ,” Ellie points out. “I’d have been off _my_ head.”

To dampen the fuel that seems to be setting off a fire between the two sisters, Beth says, “And how’s forty-four thus far? Tell me I have somethin’ to look forward to.”

“Lot like forty-three at the moment.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “Hope the sexy Scot gave you something to be happy about this morning…”

Beth laughs out loud. “The _what_?”

“…Not my cleverest wordplay, I’ll admit.”

“He did,” Ellie replies. “Tea and toast.”

Lucy scowls. “Not what I had in mind.”

“The _sexy Scot_ let me have a lie in until 8:30 which is far _sexier_ than anything else he could have done,” Ellie insists. “With four children in the house.”

“I’m terrified you two are about to become _boring_ ,” Lucy complains.

“What do _you_ care?” Beth retorts. “Sounds like you’re projecting.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Ellie says loudly. “I assume I’ll see you both at our little do tonight?”

Lucy and Beth both stare at her wide-eyed.

“The sexy Scot’s an abominable liar,” she explains, taking a sip of her wine. “But he’s excellent in the sack.”

“Now that’s more like it!” Lucy says gleefully.

*

For the second time that day, Alec quietly pushes his bedroom door open and steps inside. He places the baby monitor atop Ellie’s dresser, then closes the door behind him. Ellie is asleep on her side of the made bed with a throw blanket on top of her. As he moves in that direction, he slips off his shoes, drops his trousers, and pulls the jumper over his head until he’s left in a t-shirt and boxers. Then he crawls into bed beside her.

She’s closed the curtains, but a few streams of sunlight penetrate the barrier. He lays his head on his pillow and gently pulls some of her blanket over him. Instinctively, she turns and curls up to him, an arm draped over his waist. He kisses her hair and wraps his arms around her.

“Wasn’t expecting you,” she yawns, eyes still closed.

“Ryan’s mum said she’d pick them both up after karate, bring ‘em back to hers,” Alec explains.

“Baby?”

“She dropped off in the car. She’s exhausted.”

Ellie yawns again. “Hope you didn’t leave her there.”

“Ha.”

She clings to his clothing, tucking her head between his neck and shoulder. “Nice and warm,” she mumbles.

He kisses her hair again. “Go back to sleep.”

She opens one eye suddenly. “Tom and Daiz?”

“Mm?” He raises his head then drops it down again. “Tom’s at the _Echo_. Daiz is at Jade’s baking for the party. Apparently Jade’s a regular star baker.”

Ellie lifts her head to look at him drowsily. “So we’re all alone but for a sleeping baby?”

He opens his eyes. “…Yeah.”

Her lips curl into a grin, then his lips attack hers, turning them both onto their sides. He reaches for her, hand at the back of her skull as his tongue parts her lips hungrily. She moans her approval, pulling him even closer by hooking her leg over his hip. His hand travels underneath her top and deftly unhooks her bra, then moves to cup her breast.

“Nap’s over then?” He murmurs against her throat.

“Oh yeah,” Ellie replies enthusiastically, reaching down to stroke him through his boxers.

He pushes her onto her back, moving to straddle her. With practiced skill, he pulls her top over her head, then slips off her bra, tossing them away. With an appreciative smile, he leans forward and presses his hands to both of hers, holding her down.

“The birthday lass in all her glory.”

“You’ve got some glory yourself,” she says, nodding at his crotch.

He lifts his hips a bit so he can grind his hard cock against her. “How do you want it?” He asks. “Lady of the hour.”

“Of the _day_.”

He raises an eyebrow, waiting. She bites her lip, considering her options, mind going a bit fuzzy thanks to his grinding movements.

“Make love to me,” she demands, equal parts assured and shy.

He sits back a bit. “Really?”

Typically, for a spontaneous afternoon shag, she likes it rough and playful. Maybe from behind or against the wall. Lots of biting and nail dragging.

She nods her head, cheeks going a bit pink. “Make a wee bit of birthday love to me,” she repeats, putting on a bad Scottish accent. “Please.”

He shakes his head in surprise, but he’s smiling. “Well. Since you’re such a _well-mannered_ lass…”

“Melt me into the bed.”

This is the phrase she uses when he goes sentimental on her, whenever he turns to her body for salvation, dragging his tongue along every inch of her skin and fervently making marks on her flesh. This is generally something _he_ needs, and never something _she_ requests.

He blinks at her, trying not to make too much of his confusion. “It’s _your_ birthday, love…”

She nods a little more confidently now. “Do it slow and mean it.”

It may as well be _his_ birthday. “As you wish.”

Alec devotes himself to the upper half of her body, taking his time with every flick, lap, and drag of his tongue, all the while rubbing himself between her legs, taking note of the rapidly dampening material there. The weight of his body atop hers presses her into the bed, an imprint on memory foam, and she lets herself close her eyes and simply be ravished for a while with a lazy smile on her face. She lifts her head when he sits up and starts to peel her leggings off. As he brings his lips to the inside of her thighs, she props herself up on her elbows to watch. He glances up at her, without removing his lips.

“Yes?” He bites into her flesh.

“Want to watch,” she says.

He grins. Mostly because he knows that won’t last long. She’ll unravel and collapse back onto her pillow soon enough.

He yanks down her knickers, then pulls them off the rest of the way with his teeth. He pushes her thighs apart and she bends her knees, watching with dark eyes as he moves between them, licking her experimentally. His tongue circles her clit teasingly.

“ _Christ_ , get on with it, will you?”

He raises his head, a smug little smirk on his face. “You said _do it slow_.”

She groans in protest. He ignores her and settles back into position. Still propped up, she watches his head bob between her legs and finds herself gripping the sheets in tight fistfuls. She can’t help raising her hips as his tongue darts inside her. The sounds coming out of her have him grinding his cock against the mattress in desperation. Her limbs are turning into jelly and she wants to relax and stop watching but it’s so unbelievably arousing a sight that she can’t bear to look away. When he starts sucking on her clit, she begins to whine and reaches a hand down to his head, grasping his hair and pulling his head up.

A bit put out, he regards her with great consternation. “ _What_.”

Ellie guides him up, making him slink up her body, and then guides his mouth to her breast. He bites her nipple, then licks it, and she finds his hand and moves it between them.

“Mm-hmm,” he murmurs to himself, as if he now understands.

Alec strokes her clit slowly and deliberately as he holds her breast to his mouth with the other hand and devours her slightly alcoholic lunch drunk breast milk.

“Saved it for you,” she gasps out.

He stops sucking only long enough to say, “ _Liar_ ,” then gets back to it. She hates pumping more than anything in the world, he knows, but there’s no way she had this kind of forethought given her understanding of the day’s schedule.

“You’re right, the baby could use a little chardonnay in her diet.”

He crooks a finger inside her and she quickly abandons that line of thinking, and all others. He’s painfully hard now, completely focused on her pleasure alone but involuntarily whimpering thanks to the force of his own need. His strokes become a little more insistent now, and he moves his attention to her other breast at the same time.

She starts murmuring things like _uh huh_ and _yeah_ until the words are too slurred to be decipherable and that’s when he knows how close she is. He quickly slides back down her body and replaces his mouth on her, sucking at her clit again until she’s crying out un-selfconsciously, trapping his head between her thighs. He licks at her until her spasms and breathing slow, and her thighs fall to the side. He looks at up and wipes his face with his hand. She’s just smiling at the ceiling in all her glory and he’d like to commit the sight to memory.

But the hard length of him is throbbing insistently and he can’t put its needs off any longer.

“And now?” He asks hopefully.

She looks down at him and nearly laughs out loud at the pure, unadulterated desperation in his eyes.

She tilts her head to the side. “Sit back against the headboard.”

Alec scrambles up the bed and does as ordered. She sits up on her knees and turns to him, then looks down at his cock straining against his stomach. With a grin, she crawls in front of him and licks him from base to tip, causing him to elicit an absolutely guttural sound from the back of his throat. Then she moves over him and slowly guides him inside her, lowering down onto his lap. He throws his head back against the headboard and lets out a cry of relief.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ellie exhales, leaning her forehead against his, his face in her hands.

He has one hand at her arse and the other in her hair as he kisses her, slow and deep. She moves her hips in circular motion and he growls into the kiss, pulling at her hair. Then he opens his eyes, studying her curve of her nose and the pink flush of her cheeks.

“Thought you wanted _me_ to make love to _you_ ,” he quips quietly.

She opens her own eyes to find him staring right at her. “It’s so like you to get bogged down in semantics while we’re shagging.” She lifts herself up then slams down. He growls at her again. “It’s _my_ bloody birthday, can you not shut up for once – “

He pulls her head forward and smashes her lips into his, kissing her forcefully as his hips buck up into hers. She bites his bottom lip in response but he insists on his tongue in her mouth and holds her there until she’s melting into the kiss.

“Do you know how much I love you,” he whispers, continuing to capture her lips softly.

She smiles, her gaze flickering from his lips to his eyes and back again.

“Scientists would need to create a whole new system of measurement just to get an accurate reading,” he tells her, moving his lips to her cheek, down to her jaw.

Grinning, she turns her head to the side to give him better access to her throat. “Quite well articulated for a man with his cock inside me.”

“Shhh…” He begins to suck at her pulse point as she moves slowly and tantalizingly over him.

His hands stroke the sides of her breasts, pressed into his chest, as hers tangle in his hair. “Ellie…” He presses his lips to her neck, then her shoulder.

“Mm.”

She’s fully melted into him, and they start to move together, one body, despite two very different minds. He feels her warm breath on his neck as she starts panting, then gently drags his teeth across her shoulder.

“Christ, I love you so much.”

With his words, Ellie could swear she feels a hot tear splash on her neck. She strokes his cheek with one hand and kisses his hair. He’s never been shy about confessing his love for her when they’re in bed, but she can tell he’s making a special effort to shower her with words of affirmation, her love language, on her birthday. Though there’s nothing about it that isn’t entirely genuine and raw.

“Love you so fucking much.” He goes hard on the _g_ in _fucking_ to further emphasize his point and it makes her smile.

His hands start kneading her breasts and she leans in to nip at his earlobe. And then there’s a faint crackle from the monitor across the room, followed by:

“Yayayayayaya.”

Their movements halt. She drops her head onto his shoulder and they both sigh at the same time.

“Stupid baby,” he mutters, causing her to laugh, body shuddering against his.

“Yaaaaayayayayaya…”

They can just _imagine_ her, legs kicking in the air, chewing on her fist with her slimy little gums, making her experimental noises and feeling quite pleased with herself.

Ellie raises her head to look at him. “She’s fine, yeah? We can…”

“Yeah.” He nods, sliding his hands down to her hips. “Yeah.”

They get to work, their lazy, slow lovemaking taking a turn for the more frantic. She tightens her muscles around him then he reaches down to stroke her clit, both of them now desperate to finish. They are unabashed in their moaning and whimpering, instinctively knowing they need to drown out the baby’s own noises more than they need to worry about disturbing her. Thanks to both of their concerted efforts, they manage to come at more or less the same time, slick bodies melding together in the process.

She’s collapsed against him when it’s over. He strokes her back absently, planting kisses in her damp hair.

“Yayayayayaya.”

Ellie snorts into his shoulder, unable to help herself.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhh…… _ya_.”

His laughter follows. He kisses her shoulder.

“Happy birthday,” he tells her. “I got you a baby.”

“An _orgasm_ and a baby,” she reminds him.

“If we’re gettin’ technical then, _two_ orgasms and a baby.”

She sits back a bit and kisses him. “I’ll get her.” She kisses him again. “You have a party to plan.”

Ellie crawls off him, both of them sighing sadly at the loss of contact. She hops off the bed and grabs her dressing gown off the back of the door.

“Yayayayayaaaa- _choo_.” Aila sneezes. Then continues. “Yayayaya…”

Ellie laughs her way out of the room. “Make me some bloody eggs while you’re at it!” She calls after her. “I’m bloody ravenous.”

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read, please let me know! Playwrights are not used to writing in a void and I get sad. (This is perhaps why theatre people are unequivocally the worst.)
> 
> Thanks all xx

Ellie’s birthday party is in full swing by 6:15. The town of Broadchurch always seems positively _starved_ for parties, so no one has the patience to be fashionably late. Quickly the house fills up, guests with gifts and booze in hand. The kitchen island is entirely covered in liquor and wine bottles. Catering from the chippie plus snacks and baked goods cover the dining room table. The back garden is filled with children running around, despite the cold. It is still considered unseasonably warm and every parent is desperate to let their children run around and tire themselves out after a long winter. Lucy is a natural party hostess and finds herself playing the role early on and absolutely relishing it, much to Alec’s relief. He himself is on baby duty, as Aila is mostly uninterested in being held by anyone else.

Ellie is aglow to an extent Alec rarely gets to experience. He so often forgets just how well she thrives at these kinds of social events. She’s got her tarty jeans on and a low cut black silk top, with a long faux pearl necklace to decorate the plunging neckline. Every time Alec looks over at her – which is admittedly often, as he cannot help himself – she has a drink in her hand and a smile on her face. He stands in a corner with the baby, who is contentedly laying her head on his chest and sucking on a fistful of his jumper as she watches the guests mingle with as much suspicious curiosity as her father does.

“Hiding?”

Jocelyn approaches with two glasses of scotch and hands him one.

“ _Observin_ ’.”

“Uh huh.”

She leans in to get a good look at Aila and smiles despite herself. “Do forgive the cliché, but she’s really grown, hasn’t she?”

“Ah.” Alec sways a bit. “Still my tiny wee lass.”

Jocelyn squints at him with a knowing smile. “She’s going to ruin your jumper.”

“Ah, let her. Can’t say no to her.”

She nods, taking a sip of her scotch. “Perhaps you’d prefer not to _know_ , but you are in fact the talk of the party.”

Alec frowns. “How so.”

“Town’s still not so used to you with a baby. Think the sight’s still a bit – jarring to them,” Jocelyn explains. “It has undoubtedly made you more attractive. At least that’s the consensus.”

“Is it so surprisin’ that I’m good with my baby?”

“Yes,” she answers easily. “Apparently.”

He shrugs. “Bollocks to ‘em.” He looks down at Aila. “Right, darlin’?”

Aila smiles up at him. She has started to recognize _darlin'_ as her own name and seems put out whenever she realizes he is referring to Daisy as such. 

He kisses her forehead, then she goes back to chewing on his jumper. Fred comes running over at full-speed.

“ALEC IS IT TIME FOR CAKE YET?”

“Not yet, lad.”

“OKAY.”

He runs back away as quickly as he came, back out to the garden, presumably to report back to the other children.

Alec looks at Jocelyn. “He’s convinced he’ll miss it somehow.”

His eyes drift over to Ellie again – he always seems able to find her with little trouble, like a heat-seeking missile – and watches her laughing in conversation with a few mothers from Fred’s school. He smiles at her without realizing it.

“Go to Ellie,” Jocelyn says, getting his attention.

“What?”

“Give the baby to me.”

Alec hesitates. “Uh. She’s been a bit…got some stranger anxiety. Even with Daiz and Tom.”

“I’ll be sure she can always see you.” Jocelyn puts her drink down. “Come on then, let’s give it a go.”

Very tentatively, Alec hands Aila over to Jocelyn. Aila seems uncertain for a moment, her little face frowning. But then she notices Jocelyn’s large beaded necklace and immediately goes to put it in her mouth.

“Oh – “ Alec goes to stop her, but Jocelyn waves him off.

“She’s fine, I’ll rinse it off later.”

With Aila sufficiently distracted by Jocelyn’s necklace, Alec makes his way through the crowd. Brandishing a smile he cannot conceal, he approaches Ellie from behind. He places his hands on her hips and leans down to kiss her cheek.

“ _Oh_.” She turns her head, both blushing and grinning at him. “Hello, you.”

He kisses her cheek a second time in response.

“Ellie was just telling us you planned this whole do yourself,” Maggie says, standing with Sam the Bartender.

“I had a bit of help,” Alec admits.

Ellie leans back into him. He keeps one hand on her hip and slides the other over to her stomach.

“The fact that he was in _any_ way involved is truly a feat,” Ellie says with a laugh.

“I’m marryin’ a woman who likes a party,” Alec replies. “Just somethin’ I need to make peace with, isn’t it?”

Maggie glances over and notices Jocelyn with Aila. “My god, would you look at that. Must get this recorded for posterity.”

She pulls her mobile out of her pocket as she crosses the room to Jocelyn. Sam the Bartender holds up his empty glass, then makes his way to the bar in the kitchen. Alec presses his lips between her neck and shoulder, then she turns around, grinning, snaking her arms up around his neck.

“Havin’ a good time?”

She crinkles up her nose. “The best.” Then kisses him.

“ _Criminal_ how beautiful you look right now, you know.” He clasps his hands together at her tailbone.

“Ooh, then go on and arrest me, Detective Chief Inspector.”

He leans down and kisses her languidly, without a care for the crowd around them.

Tom passes by with Erin. “Get a room, you lot!”

Ellie breaks away just to give him a scowl. “We own every single one of these bloody rooms, including yours!”

Then one of Ellie’s two of school friends burst in and exclaim her name in startlingly high-pitched voices. Ellie slips out of Alec’s arms and runs toward them. He’s not bothered. He finds it quite bemusing to see her so happy and in her element. He returns to Jocelyn and Maggie, who are now trying to comfort an Aila who has gradually lost interest in that shiny necklace.

“Come here, darlin’,” he says, lifting her out of Jocelyn’s arms. “Thanks for the break.”

“Oh, we’d be happy to babysit _any_ time,” Maggie insists.

“…Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Jocelyn argues.

Across the room, Ellie has taken a seat on the stairs with her school friends, Lynn and Annie, who happen to be sisters, two years apart. They watch the crowd milling about from their perch, sharing a drink between the three of them.

“Nice of your parents to have their 50th anniversary do the same weekend,” Ellie says with a laugh. “My non-milestone birthday would never have been enough to get you back into town.”

Lynn lives in London now, Annie in Dublin.

“I have no idea what constitutes a milestone anymore,” Lynn replies. “After forty, it all seems sort of muddy, doesn’t it?”

Annie’s eyes are searching the crowd. “ _Which_ one is he, El?”

Ellie snorts, taking a sip of their shared drink. “The one with the baby.”

Annie observes him carefully, taking the drink out of Ellie’s hand. “Tall. Bit skinny, but…undoubtedly fit, eh?” She looks at her sister.

“Undoubtedly.”

“He only eats rabbit food,” Ellie says. “I keep trying to fatten him up, but he’s not having it.”

“Speaking of which, _you_ look fabulous,” Lynn says to her. “Considering it’s only been…what, _how_ old is Aila?”

“Five months. Nearly six now. And thanks.” She takes the drink and raises it before taking a sip. “Really have to work at it now. Went to the bloody gym today, on my bloody _birthday_.”

“Christ, you’re a whole new woman,” Annie quips. “Can we go meet the baby now?”

“No, no.” Lynn holds her down. “I want to watch a bit first. Like the way he seems content just to…stand there with the baby. Away from the action but not desperately avoiding it.”

“He’s most decidedly _not_ a people person,” Ellie explains. “This he endures purely for my benefit. Though I will admit he seems much more at ease with Aila here. I think she gives him something to do.”

Aila has his hand in her mouth, chewing on his knuckles.

Annie smirks. “Is it possible you’ve finally had a daughter and she’s turned out to be a Daddy’s girl?”

“Oh, entirely _probable_ , yes,” Ellie replies. “She bloody _adores_ him. Should see the way her little face lights up when he walks into the room. She’s hopeless for him.”

“Good dad, good fiancé…” Lynn takes the drink. “Nice arse too.”

Ellie laughs, then calls out to him, the sound of his name carrying across the crowd. He turns to look in their direction and she enthusiastically waves him over.

“Yes, make him come to _you_ , well done,” Annie says as he approaches.

“ _And_ he’s obedient,” Lynn adds.

Alec makes it to the stairs and Aila starts bouncing happily when she sees Ellie.

“Love, this is Lynn and Annie, from school.” Ellie reaches for the baby, kissing her cheek, then settling her in her lap.

“Ah, the famous Lynn and Annie, is it,” Alec replies. “Alec Hardy.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Annie says, holding out her hand.

“ _Very_ pleased to meet you,” Lynn insists.

He shakes hands with both of them. “Pleasure’s mine.” Ellie almost laughs, knowing how much he in fact _hates_ meeting new people. “Ellie’s told me plenty of stories about your sordid youth.”

“Ah, yes. Our sordid youth,” Lynn says.

Annie has become occupied with Aila, squeezing her little feet. “Oh my god, El, I’m _fucking_ beside myself right now, _look_ at her.”

Lynn turns back and focuses on the baby as well. “Christ on earth, how have you done this?”

Ellie looks at Alec and grins. He smiles back a bit shyly, hands diving into his trouser pockets. Aila reaches for Ellie’s necklace and immediately puts it in her mouth.

“Nothing is safe,” she says.

“She’s like a little elf baby,” Annie says.

“She’s got longer bloody lashes than I do!” Lynn exclaims.

“She’s so tiny and _smushy_!”

Neither Annie nor Lynn have children.

“What do you think, bug?” Ellie asks, looking down at Aila. “Are you a smushy little elf baby?”

“Does anyone need a drink?” Alec asks them.

“Oh yes please,” Annie says. “G&T.”

“Same, ta,” Lynn agrees.

Alec nods, then looks at Ellie. “Fine, love, thanks.”

He turns and heads off toward the kitchen.

“Oh for god’s sakes, El, you didn’t tell us he was _Scottish_ , bloody hell!” Lynn says with a delighted clap of her hands.

“You have a smushy Scottish baby!” Annie exclaims. “And a dishy, doting Scottish fiancé!”

Several feet away, Tom walks by with Erin.

“Oh my god is that _Tom_?!” Lynn all but yells.

“He’s a real person now!” Annie gushes.

“I know, he’s huge, isn’t he?” Ellie agrees. “And that’s his _girlfriend_. Erin.”

“Ah, toss the bloody Irish,” Annie says with a wave of her hand. “Where’s Freddie?”

“Outside with the other kids, I suspect,” Ellie answers. “Don’t you worry, he’ll come flying in full speed the minute anyone anywhere says the word – “ she whispers, “ _cake_.”

Aila has dropped the necklace and is now mouthing at Ellie’s breasts through her top.

“I see your tits have added yet another member to their fan club…” Annie grins.

Alec walks up just in time to hear that last bit, handing both Lynn and Annie their drinks.

“Shut up shut up shut _up_ ,” Ellie is whispering harshly.

“What’s that now?”

“Nothing, love, will you feed the baby please? I’d best not get her drunk,” Ellie says, trying to guide Aila’s face away from her breasts.

Alec ignores her. “Somethin’ about a fan club?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Annie says, eagerly. “When we were in high school – “

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ellie sighs.

“Our El was at the top of every boy’s list because she had these – well, exactly what she has _now_ , frankly, but in high school she was the first to really – “

“Will you stop?”

“Anyway Ellie’s tits had their own fan club, that’s all,” Lynn concludes briefly.

“If you want more information, you can ask _Sam_ about it, I saw him milling about here,” Annie notes mischievously, looking for Sam the Bartender in the crowd.

Alec looks at Ellie, both eyebrows raised. Ellie sighs.

“You _knew_ we dated in high school.”

“Yeah, I thought like – you know, like kids do, all…chaste and whatnot.”

Lynn and Annie both snort. Ellie looks at him incredulously, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Were your high school relationships _chaste_ , my love?”

Alec huffs a bit. “Well, yeah, you know, they were…you know, fairly harmless and all…”

Aila manages to find Ellie’s nipple through the fabric of her top and lace of her bra and attempts to suck at it.

“Ah, no no no.” Ellie lifts her up abruptly, holding her out at arm’s length. She looks down at the little wet spot that has appeared on her top. “Thank christ it’s black, it’ll dry.” She looks at Alec. “Take her please?”

Alec accepts Aila from Ellie. Aila starts to fuss, a deeply annoyed frown on her tiny face.

“Oh look, she’s got _his_ face on her,” Annie whispers, a hand to her open mouth.

“Only when she’s grumpy,” Ellie replies, raising an eyebrow specifically at Alec.

Alec and Aila both stare at her with their grumpy faces. Then he looks down at her. “Come on then, wee lass, we don’t need to take this.” He starts to walk away with her. “I hear there’s a bottle in the fridge with your name on it.”

Shortly thereafter, Daisy and Jade check in with Alec and it is determined that the time has come at last for cake. As they ready it in the kitchen, Alec shifts his weight back and forth uncertainly.

“Is this the part where…you know, do people make speeches, is someone supposed to…say a few words?”

Daisy and Jade look at Alec blankly. Even Aila is looking up at him curiously.

“I mean…not at _our_ parties. Maybe adults do?” Jade offers.

Daisy nods and leans back on her heels. “Yeah I mean I guess you…could? If you want to? You’ll have a captive audience of people desperate for cake.”

“But is that…a bit weird?” Alec questions. “Just feels like something I’m s’posed to be doin’. As the so-called ‘host’ of this…soiree.”

Daisy can’t help eliciting a little giggle at her father using the word _soiree_.

“I think you should,” she says, confidently now. “If you want to, I think you should. Ellie would love it.”

“Right, okay.” He gestures at the cake. “Go on then.”

Daisy and Jade together bring the cake, with lit candles, out into the dining room, which opens up into the living room. They place it on the table, and Daisy goes to gather Ellie. As she approaches the table, Jade starts the “Happy Birthday” song. All the guests join in, gradually crowding nearby as Daisy guides Ellie to sit at the head of the table. Fred appears at her side almost instantly and crawls onto her lap with great eagerness.

When the song ends, Ellie closes her eyes and blows out the candles. Then Fred shouts, “CAKE TIME!”

Daisy loudly clears her throat and looks over at her father, standing on the opposite side of the table with Aila.

“Ah. Right. So. Before we…dig in…”

Fred groans and slumps back against Ellie in disappointment.

“As the, um, _host_ of this… _event_ , I s’pose it’s my duty to, um. Say a few words. About the birthday girl.”

Ellie’s eyes widen and it’s unclear if it’s merely in surprise or also in horror.

“Oh,” she gasps. “You don’t have to – “

“A few words, yes,” Alec says loudly, causing her to close her mouth and purse her lips. “About my Ellie. _Our_ Ellie, perhaps, since you’re all here, tonight she appears to be yours as much as she is…mine.”

Ellie sits back in her chair, arms circling around Fred’s little body and holding him to her.

“As most of you know, this sort of thing isn’t my…bag, really, but…good practice for our upcomin' vows, anyway.” He takes a breath, adjusting the baby in his arms. She has a spoon in her mouth and slobbers all over it innocently. “On this her…. _thirtieth birthday_.” They all laugh at that, and he starts to feel just slightly more at ease. “We gather to celebrate… _our_ Ellie – mother, friend, fiancee, colleague…”

“Oi, this isn’t a bloody funeral!” Ellie exclaims, coaxing out waves of laughter.

“Our Ellie,” Alec says, loudly again, flashing her a stern look. She sighs and leans back again. “Who is precisely all of the things you want in your life. Smart, funny, fiercely loyal, _frighteningly_ strong, and entirely open-hearted. Ellie is the one person, I reckon for many of us, who will never let you down. Who unequivocally means what she says at all times. Which is a bit troublin’ when she’s takin’ the piss out of you, but – “

Even Ellie laughs at that.

“You can trust her to be there, to tell you the truth, to deliver on her promises. She is far and away the greatest partner you can have, professionally and personally. I know. I’ve experienced both.” He falters a bit, and Daisy gives him a little thumbs up. He exhales. “At any rate, this isn’t enough, this little speech, this little party. She’s worth far more than any of us can give her. I myself am very, uh. Lucky. Very lucky that she is – eh, sod you all, she _is_ mine. Very lucky to work with her _and_ come home to her. And to raise children with her.” He looks down at his shoes and Aila holds the spoon up to him. He takes it. “Thank you,” he says to her.

As everyone laughs, he steals a glance at Ellie, who is predictably teary-eyed and flushed.

“Happy birthday. My Ellie.”

There’s a wave of _awww_ s thoroughout the room, that then turns into applause. Ellie and Alec’s gazes are locked, and he manages to smile back at her grin, despite his mild embarrassment.

“All right, so raise your glass, or – “ He lifts Aila. “Raise your baby. To Ellie.”

The sentiment is duly echoed.

 _Thank you_ , Ellie mouthes.

Daisy and Jade set to cutting the cake and serving. Fred first, before the birthday girl. Sugar-fueled commotion sets in and Alec disappears into the empty kitchen. He sits at the kitchen island and feeds Aila the rest of her bottle. She finishes the last of it and starts to drowse. Alec carries her out the room, in search of Ellie.

She’s seated on the couch, in between Annie and her father, devouring what he can only assume is her second slice of cake.

“She’s fadin’,” Alec tells her as he appears at her side. “Gonna go put her down.”

“Oh, let me. Please.” She puts her cake down and stands. “I’ve hardly had any time with her all day.”

Alec protests. “If you’re in the middle of – “

“It’s my birthday and I want to rock my baby to sleep.”

He nods. There’s no use in fighting her. “Right you are then.” He transfers Aila into her cradled arms. Aila curls into her sleepily, grabbing a fistful of her blouse.

Ellie turns to the surrounding guests. “Back in a bit."

Alec shoves his hands into his pockets, now idle.

“Good on you tonight,” David tells him, with an approving nod.

Alec nods back. “Just go check on Fred.”

And he shuffles out of the room.

As the night goes on, guests begin to say their goodbyes and trickle out. Tom volunteers to put Fred to bed, and himself turns in early. Ellie tries to make every moment count with Annie and Lynn, but soon even they turn into pumpkins. The house nearly empty, Daisy helps Jade carry all of their baking supplies back to their house.

After checking in on a sleeping Fred and an exhausted Tom, Ellie descends the stairs again, gripping the banister to steady herself. She finds Alec in the dining room, gathering plates. At some point in the evening, she apparently acquired a shiny plastic tiara, and it now rests, slightly askew, atop her head.

“So bloody _responsible_ all the time,” Ellie comments, announcing her presence.

Alec looks up, raising an eyebrow at her tiara.

“Leave these for the morning,” she tells him. She wobbles a bit in his direction. “Sit down.”

“Just want to finish – “

“ _Sit down_. Right there. In that chair.” She points to the chair next to him.

Helplessly, he sits.

“Good fiancé.” Ellie grins. Then she settles herself in his lap, slinking her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She kisses his ear, then he lays his head on her shoulder, arms tightening around her waist. She alternates between stroking his hair and kissing it. “Very good fiancé.”

“Tired of fiancé,” he grumbles.

“Eh?”

He holds her tighter.

“Ah.” Ellie nods to herself. “Ready for husband, are we?”

He nods.

“Sweet.” She rubs his back. “Husband does suit you better. Fiancé’s a bit flowery, isn’t it?”

Ellie raises his head until his eyes meet hers, then kisses his brow.

“Who gave you the tiara?”

“Never you mind.” She kisses his other brow. “You were the real star of the party tonight, you know.”

He hides his face back in her shoulder. “’s not about me, ‘s about you.”

She raises his head again and forces him to look at her once more. “Town saw a whole new Alec Hardy today. Good host, devoted _fiancé_ , loving father. They only saw a _fraction_ of what _I_ see of course, but still, it was impressive to them.” She kisses his cheek. “Watching you stand on the periphery with Aila all night…honestly, you’ve never been sexier to me.” She kisses his other cheek.

“You’re drunk,” he observes, just as she begins kissing his neck.

“I _am_ drunk,” she admits. “But also very much in _love_.”

He holds her tighter. She smiles.

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” She surmises. “All that human interaction. I do appreciate it, you know. Appreciate you.”

“Yes, well, it _was_ exceedingly difficult to watch you…lookin’ like _this_ all night, not being able to drag you off somewhere and ravish you.”

Her cheeks go pink. “Was it then?”

He kisses her lips. “Had to be _responsible_ and _rational_ and let you enjoy your party. My own fault, really.”

“You have me now…” She holds his face in her hands. He’s staring at her lips and she grins. He kisses her soft and slow, gripping the back of her neck as his tongue parts her lips. She moans weakly. A shiver travels up her spine and her foot pops up a bit. “ _Ooh_.”

Alec begins planting open-mouthed kisses on her exposed chest, within the plunging v-neck of her top. She runs her fingers through his hair appreciatively.

“Your little speech, by the way…”

He groans into her skin, but doesn’t stop.

“ _Terrifying_ at first,” she admits. “But _lovely_. I’m quite honored that you chose to go the extra mile for me.”

“Least I can do,” he murmurs.

“No, it isn’t,” Ellie insists. “I know how difficult that was for you. And it means a lot to me. Don’t downplay it.”

He kisses her throat, causing her to stop talking altogether. One hand pushes the stretchy neckline of her top to the side so he can cup her breast through her bra. He runs his thumb over her nipple.

“No shock to me your tits had their own fan club in high school.”

She whacks his shoulder.

“Ow.”

He strokes the side of her other breast with the tips of his fingers until she’s melting again. His lips return to her clavicle and he murmurs, “Upstairs?”

“Mm.” She traces the outline of his ear. “Do need to discuss something first. While I have the liquid courage in me.”

He raises his head with a frown. “What?”

“Hang on.” She stands up, then straddles his lap this time, her toes touching the floor. “All right.” She kisses just underneath his eye, then fixes him with a steady gaze. “Last week, when we were – when we had that shag at Dad’s flat.”

“…Uh huh.”

“You lifted me up onto the sink and I said something like, _careful or we’ll end up with another little accident_. And you said…” Alec groans. “ _Fine by me_.”

He hangs his head, forehead resting on her shoulder.

“You didn’t…you don’t…” She looks down at him, slightly trepidatious. “You don’t actually want another baby. Do you?”

He shakes his head, then lifts it to look at her. “No.”

She breathes a palpable sigh of relief.

“I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t be _upset_. You know. If it somehow happened. But I’m also not _yearnin’_ for another baby, or anythin’ like that,” he explains.

“You’re positive?”

“I swear it.”

“Oh, good.” Ellie exhales.

“Has that been festerin’ for the last week?” He asks.

“A bit. I was a bit…terrified to know what your response would be.”

Alec tucks her hair behind both ears and adjusts her tiara. “I am very happy with the devilish baby we already have. She is more than enough baby for me.”

“Good.” Ellie grins. “Me too.”

“Though I do wish she could _stay_ a baby.”

She laughs. “Me too.”

Her crinkled up nose when she laughs has him back kissing her chest, holding onto her hips and pushing her just slightly backwards as she holds onto his neck. The front door opens and closes and they hear Daisy.

“I’m covering my eyes I’m covering my eyes my eyes are covered.” Then she disappears into the kitchen.

Alec sucks at Ellie’s collarbone.

“COMING BACK OUT,” Daisy says loudly. “Not looking not looking not looking not looking happy birthday goodnight.”

She shuffles up the stairs with a glass of water.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alec says, kissing his way up to her mouth. “We have too many kids already.”

Upstairs, in bed, with the door locked, Ellie moves on top of him, slowly and languidly, like a cat. She has him pinned to the bed and receives no complaints. His hands slip into the back pockets of her jeans as she kisses him, her breasts pressing torturously into his chest.

After a few minutes, she lifts her head to look at him, both of them panting quietly. “Do we have sex too much?”

His brows furrow. “ _What_.”

“Do you think we…” She sits up, stradding him, hands flat on his bare abdomen. “I mean, for two people with four kids and demanding full-time jobs…who have been together over a year and a half now…

He’s entirely flummoxed. “What the hell are you – “

“It shouldn’t still be this good, should it? We shouldn’t still…want it this badly. This often.”

He blinks. “You really are drunk.”

“I just – “

Alec folds his arms behind his head as he regards her. There’s an earnestness on her face that is so endearing, so open. “There’s no _appropriate_ amount of times to have sex, El. We do what works for us. Makes us happy. For us, sex is an…integral part of our relationship. That’s not true for everyone and that’s fine. Some couples go runnin’ together, some take cookin’ classes. We…shag a lot. All right?”

Ellie nods, as if entranced by him. “I dunno how you do it,” she says, sliding her hands up to his chest and back again, eyes raking over his body. “You just…you light me up. From the inside out, from the outside in…”

Her tiara falls off her head and onto the bed, just narrowly missing his face. She smiles sheepishly.

“You’re a lovely little drunk, you know,” Alec says, unable to keep from being charmed by her.

Ellie leans forward, hands on either side of his head, hovering over him. “Light me up.”

He smirks. “You’re pretty well lit as is.”

Then she kisses him so hard it curls his toes. He stares up at her breathlessly.

“Whose birthday is it?”

He glances over at the clock on his bedside table. “Yours for twenty more minutes.”

“You’d better get to work then.”

***


End file.
